


Bruised skin

by Lyta_232323



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Loft, alone time, barry being a good husband, iris a bit hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyta_232323/pseuds/Lyta_232323
Summary: After Iris and Cicada’s confrontation in 5x13, Barry takes care of her bruises
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Westallen - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Bruised skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt to a little one shot, just wanted to try something i would have like to see

Getting a phone call from his wife in distress is never a good thing in Barry`s life, but he knew when he marry her that this things could happen more times that he`ll like.

So today, when he heard the voice behind the unknown number calling, he knew right away something had happened to her. And of course it did; after the conversation they had at her office early in the day she went to dig on Dwyer, ending up at his house, having to fight for her life, yet again.

She had run away and found someone who took her in her car after seeing how sake up she was, letting her also used her phone, not only to tell Barry to go and pick her up, but also the indications to get to the house Dwyer was.

After the first register of the house, he went to get her and felt like he could breathe again after seeing her with no big harm or signs of injuries, running her back to Ralph and Frost.

He had not really paid attention to the mess made on the place the first time he run looking for a sign of Cicada, but this time, with Iris there, he realize that the confrontation had been a bit more bigger than he first thought, offering her right after she explain the idea of how they could fight the villain a chance to go back to Star Labs so Caitlin could check her up, which he knew she’ll declaim, but there was no harm in ask.

Which let to them entering the loft a little later, speeding up so they could finally end a day that was not particularly friendly to either of them; the difference for Barry was that after taking off the power dampening, he was as good as new, which let him to draw all his attention to his wife.

“Are you sure you ok?, Cause Caitlin would not have a problem checking out”, he had told her when they settle on their bedroom.

She had look at him with a little smile, simply answering “I’m fine Bare, really, not need to make a big deal or bother Caitlin. Just a long day”.

“So what exactly happen with Dwyer?”, he had ask, curiously trying to get at least a hint of the situation.

“Well, I got his address and thought I could go snoop in while he wasn’t there, bad thing he show up and when I was leaving I realize that has left my bag there, so I thought I could get it by coming up with a story I was covering. Almost made it, but when he saw picking up the purse put it together I was there before”, she explains while removing her coat, making wince of pain when she did.

The bad luck for her, who just wanted to go to bed and move pass this was that of course her husband caught that face she made and was alert at the next second in front of her, asking her what was that for.

She tried to brush it off by saying she was fine, “look, he just push Barry, that’s why I’m just a little sore, but really, it’s nothing”.

While the answer she gave him made is blood boil, because nobody should ever lay a finger on his wife, he focus on what was important which was checking if it was more than just a little soreness.

“Well I’ll feel a lot better if you let me check it out, please”, he ask softly while putting his hands on the shirt she was wearing trying to get her out of it, “so tell me, where does it hurt?”, he add when she lifted her arms, wincing again a little bit, so he could pull the piece of clothing out.

“My back, a bit”, she said giving up, but also wanting to know if the bruises forming from Dwyer catching her feet and leaving her in the floor and slamming her against the wall would be to bad she had to cover her back for a few days.

He hug her as tenderly as he could, giving a glance to her back, seeing the red marks, that he knew soon will turn into purple bruises on her skin, leaving also a kiss on her shoulder, where there was also a sign that Dwyer had hurt her.

Like if he didn’t have reasons to trying stop this guy who was hunting metas, including his friends and family, but this was a bit a lot more personal, and although Barry Allen is not someone who looks for revenge, he can’t help to think that if he knew where Dwyer was, he would go to give back every bruise on Iris body.

But that mission was for another time, now his attention was on making her feel better, so in a flash he chance to a pair of shorts to sleep, but also grabs an old t-shirt of his, one that she loves to wear to bed and an ice pad in case she wants to put in later, to continue on his assignment.

He takes to her side of the bed helping her out of her pants so they could lie down together, while still holding the ice on his hand.

She looks at the pad and then at him with resignation saying, “I’m not going to like the next part, right?”.

“Sorry, but we got to put ice in there Iris. It looks like a big hit you got, especially on your back, so we don’t want it to bruise it and hurt too much tomorrow”.

She sign and nods holding to him when she put the pad on her back, making a little squeeze after feeling the cold against her skin, while Barry rubs the hand that doesn’t hold the ice on her lower back, arms and her head, trying to calm her down.

“Thanks babe, its cold but it does feel good”, she tells him after a few minutes of silence.

“Well, I promise in sickness and health right?. Just don’t make it a regular thing, because I don’t really enjoy knowing someone push you and ending our nights in bed while I put ice on your body”.

She snuggles closer to him and he takes the chance to kiss her head. After a while he feels like her breathing as slower down, prove that she had fallen sleep, so he takes the now mostly melted ice away from her skin, and then covers them with a blanket, not having heart to tried to move her and risk waking her up.

She needs rest and recovery, and the truth is he needs to stay like this, feeling her safe in his arms, holding her and pretending like this he can protect her from the harm, at least for tonight.


End file.
